Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Retold
by winestainedwriter
Summary: Venom starts to reproduce, beginning a symbiotic infestation of New York City. Peter Parker must save the city while struggling to find himself, forced to choose betwen good or evil, black suit or red suit, and Mary Jane or Black Cat. (Based on the 2008 video game. A more detailed and in depth storyline more focused on character with some changes. Rating may change.)


CHAPTER 1: Prolouge

* * *

 _Hey, everyone. This story is based on the 2008 video game, "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows." This story follows the game but with some changes, expanding on different aspects. This story takes place in a completely new universe I've set up. It's mostly the same Spider-Man you all know with changes here and there. There's gonna be some world building throughout different chapters to help set the whole universe up. Certain characters will play different roles then what you're used to. This chapter is a prolouge starting off in the middle of the story. Next chapter will offically start off the story. Hope you all enjoy and have a nice day!_

* * *

There was absolutely no hope left.

Peter couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless.

In his five years as Spider-Man, he had never seen anything on such a collosal, catastrophic level.

The situation was bigger than him.

People had died.

People he loved.

His beloved city, the city he was supposed to protect, the city that viewed him as their saviour, was now in ruins, a complete wasteland and shell of its former self.

And there seemed to be no end in sight.

Every time they seemed to have a solution, the symbiotes just evolved every time.

They were practically unstoppable. More and more people becoming infected as time went on.

His worst nightmare, his worst enemy, now multiplied by thousands and destroying the city.

New York was a wasteland.

Armies of symbiotes had trashed the place, symbiote goo multiplying, growing larger and larger and just covering the buildings.

All life from New York was gone.

And the worst part of it all was that he felt it was his fault.

He was supposed to be fighting right now.

He was supposed to be doing what his uncle taught him. To use his power for the greater good.

But he didn't have it in him.

He wanted to give up.

And he was so, so damned ashamed of that, but after everything that had happened, he was really just drained of any motivation.

The explosions going off and the screams in the background didn't even effect him anymore. After days upon days of hearing it, he had grown accustomed to it, which was a disturbing thought, but Peter had a hard time acknowleding it, as at this point the last thing he wanted to do was think. His mind was his worst enemy throughout this whole situation.

He could hear the grunts and cries from the S.H.I.E.L.D guards.

He never thought it would end like this. Back when he was just a fifteen year old kid, naive and full of hope, he actually thought he had a chance of cleaning up the streets, and now, he was arguably possibly responsible for the biggest threat to ever endanger New York City.

It was funny to think. It all started on a field trip to one of Tony Stark's science facilities, getting bitten by one of the genetically modified spiders that had gotten loose. The craziest thing about it was that it could have been anyone. It was completely based on chance. And ever since that moment, like clockwork, his life had kept falling into place up to this moment in time.

One of S.H.I.E.L.D's helicopters came crashing down into the street, several stories below, and suddenly Peter had been snapped out of his thoughts.

He had been walking slowly, his head held down low, giving the view of a miserable and defeated Spider-Man. He was using his original red and blue suit. It felt strange, using it again after dawning the more sleek and powerful black suit for so long.

And as the helicopter crashed into the street, exploding suddenly, Peter lifted his head up a bit, seeing the fire combusting, rising. He squinted underneath his mask and suddenly gripped his fist.

He couldn't give up.

Not like this.

Whatever path he ended up on, he simply could not allow himself to just give up.

He paused before sprinting off the building, leaping up and letting himself free fall to the ground, shooting out a web and web zipping across several of the winged symbiotes that had been flying around, striking them quickly as he moved, moving on from one to the other like they were platforms to propel himself off of.

Once he had web zipped across them all, striking them down, he landed onto the pavement, inches away from the exploding helicopter, hands over his face instinctively to protect himself, crouching down and crawling over to the door, attempting to open up the helicopter before realizing it was basically sewn shut.

"Ahh.. come on. Open." He grunted to himself. He felt weak after all the fighting he had been going the last several weeks but he had to get this door open. He wasn't gonna let anyone else get hurt because of him.

He just hoped he could get it open without using... it.

He had relied on that damned suit so much that whenever he used his regular one he'd start to question his own strength, wondering if he was truly powerful enough to save the day without it.

Nevertheless, he managed to rip open the chopper, grunting as he ripped it open, watching as the hinges off the chopper flying, immediately seeing a S.H.I.E.L.D guard sitting in there, reaching over to rip off the seatbelt, tossing it and carefully pulling the guard out of the chopper, giving a small sigh of relief as he heard the guard's grunts, thankful he hadn't been killed.

But before Peter could properly assist the guard, a speeding car came racing towards them, racing down the street and running over different symbiotes, sending the symbiotes flying or being crushed by the car, goo being flown around when the cars impacted, the vehicle suddenly coming to a screeching hault just a few feet away from where Peter and the guard were standing.

Suddenly, the car opened. It was Flash.

"Flash!" Peter exclaimed. "Wa... wh.. where's.. where's MJ?" Peter asked, his voice high and excited at first, falling lower and softer when he realized that his girlfriend wasn't there.

Flash looked at Peter, his head down, shaking his head. "She..."

"SHE WHAT?!" Peter yelled out. He had been completely on edge for the past several days.

Flash sighed again, looking up at Peter. "They took her..."


End file.
